Falling for the Rich Boy
by ButterflyBabe97
Summary: Falling for the rich boy isn't hard, especially if the rich boy is falling for you.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is my brand new story. I've mention it in my previous story. This story has been in my head for 4 weeks so I decided to write it. Hope you like.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo, ButterflyBabe97

P.S: Comment & Review

Love ya !

* * *

Today it was a very hot morning in Beverly Hills. I woke up at 6 am to go to the happiest place on earth, school. NOT, I hate school it's the worst part of the day, all you have is snobby girls that wear short skirts and very revealing tops and think there all that, I mean really. But, sorry for being so rude, my name is Bridgette Smith. I'm a junior in Beverly High, and I'm in the school's Drama Club. I lived in Beverly Hills ever since I was 5 years old, and love it here. It's always like summer and it's like a playground for teenage enough about me lets go off to school.

* * *

As I walked into the school, I couldn't wait til it ended. I hate being here, it is such a headache. As I was walking down the hall minding my own business, my best friend Natalya came up to with her boyfriend, Tyson.

"Whats up, girl", asked Natalya

"Nothing much, hey Tyson", I said

"Hey, I'm going to go see what David is doing", he said walking off

"Okay that was weird. But anyway, did you here about this big party that's going to be at John Morrison's house after school", she asked excited

"Nope, not until now", I said

"Well we should go Tyson offered to take us. We can do each others hair, makeup, and pick out clothes from my on going collection. So what do ya say", she asked

"Yeah, sure", I said

"Cool, this is gonna be so much fun", she said

As we walked to my locker, we gossiped and talked until Ted Dibiase walked over to us.

"Whats up ladies", he asked winking

"Hey, you know I think I hear Tyson calling me, bye", Natalya said walking off really fast. Uggh, I'm going to kill her for doing that.

"So, I guess it's just you and me", Ted said

"What do you want, Ted", I asked

"Just you and me on a date", he said

"Hahaha not going to happen", I said

"Come on, we've been doing this little dance since last year", he said grabbing my waist

"You know what I will think about it", I said taking arms from around my waist

* * *

After that I closed my locker and Ted walked away with a smile on his face. I just rolled my eyes, I can't believe him. Just because he's rich and millions of dollars, he think he can have anything he wants. All the girls in school hate me, because a rich boy is all over me, instead of them. Hey, it's not my fault he wants a girl that doesn't flaunt herself off in revealing clothes that look like they should be on a Brat doll.

As I walked into the my biology class, I saw the school's center of attention, Maryse. Me and Maryse hated each other ever since the 1st grade when she wasted red paint all over me on purpose. So ever since then we've been enemys, and what makes matters worse she's Ted's ex-girlfriend. Now, we're super rivals ever since Ted's been all over me.

She was talking to her pariots, because everytime she says something they repeat it. As I walked pass she tripped me. Which made me fall face first, but I was okay nothing was broken. She laugh like it was the most funniest thing ever. I got up and was going to pound her face in when shook her head no. I couldn't wait til lunchtime to tell Natalya what happened in this class.

* * *

It was lunchtime and Natalya and I were at our lunch table with David and Tyson. We were talking about this party after school all three of us are excited about it. Me and Natalya were talking about what we were going to wear, while the guys were rolling their eyes at us.

"You girls talk way too much", Tyson said kissing Natalya on the lips

"We are girls what do you expect", I said smiling

"We at least expect you talk less", David said

I just smiled at him and through a french fry at him, laughing.

* * *

As lunch hour was over, me and Natalya were getting ready for gym class. We hated gym class, because our gym teacher was such a meanie. was always so grumpy, it was like every time he talked it was like he was growling. Also there was another reason why I hate that class, because Ted was in it. As we walked in the gym, was already barking orders,

"You are going to have partners. Partners will be boy and girl, you and your partner will work together. If you two don't work together you will get an F. Now here are your partners", he gave everyone partners.

My partner was Ted Dibiase, I just sighed somebody somewhere most really hate me.

"Hey there partner", Ted said with a smirk on his lips

"Hello, Ted how are you", I asked being sarcastic

"Fine now that you are around", he said

"Lets just get this over with", I said

"So did you think about are date", he asked

"Yeah and the answer is no", I said

"Oh come on Bridgette, I like you just give me a chance, please", he asked

"You know what, okay. But just one date", I said

"Yes!", he said smiling

Just wait to Natalya hears about this. She will never let this pass over. But then again you never know I just might like it. I mean I do have a small crush on him.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the new chapter to the story. Got new ideas from xMyHeartShine. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Please review.

xoxoButterflyBabe97

* * *

School has ended and I am now at Natalya's house. We are so excited about the party tonight that we can't not stop talking about it. My mind was so wrapped around the party that I forgot to tell Natalya about my date.

"Nattie, I forgot to tell you have a date", I told her

"Oh my god girl with who tell me please", Nattie begged

"With Dibiase", I said looking down

"What no way, how did that ever happen", Nattie exclaimed

"He did ask me out and I said yes. I mean he is cute.", I answered

"And don't forget rich, plus he's the ultimate bad boy", Nattie said nudging me smiling

"I don't care about his money. Even if is a badboy, it wouldn't matter because I don't like him anyway", I said rolling my eyes

"Don't try to fight the attraction, everyone knows you have a weakness for bad boys. Besides I see the look in your eyes when he's around it's love, honey", Nattie said as if she knows everything

"Oh yeah and how do you know", I said not believeing her

"Take me and Tyson for example. We love eachother very much I look at like he's my husband. He respects me and treats me right. Even though we fight sometimes I still love him", Nattie said to me

"Aww, look at us were like old people", I said laughing

"Yeah, but enough of the small talk lets go get ready", Nattie said getting up, walking over towards the closet

"You have alot of clothes", I said in awe

"Well when have a dad the spoils you to death, then you get all these clothes. Now what do you want to wear", Nattie asked looking through her clothes

I picked out a pair of ripped jeans, a red crystal studded sphegetti top, and red converse sneakers. Nattie picked out a jean mini skirt, with a velvet blouse, and matching shoes.

"Girl we look hot", Nattie said as we were looking in the mirror

"I know, but don't you think it's too much", I asked

"No it's just right, now let's go party", Nattie said walking out of the door and into the Tyson's car with me following close behind

* * *

We arrived at John Morrison's house, we stood outside to take in the scenery. There were cars everywhere, music was blasting all the way outside. It looked major packed in the house just from looking in the inside.

"So are you guys ready to party", I asked

"Yeah", They all shouted

"Then let's go then", I said walking into the house

"This party is super hot. I mean look at this good music and great food.", Nattie said

"Yeah, I never been to a party so great in my entire life", I said

Nattie was just going to respond until I felt hands on my hips. I turned around and saw Ted

"Hi,Ted, can you do me a favor", I asked

"Anything for you sweetie", Ted said smiling

"Get your hands off me", I yelled at him

"Okay, okay Bridgette you don't have to be so..mean", Ted said

"I don't mean to be but you have to give me space", I said

"So do you want to dance", Ted asked alittle nervous

"Sure, I'd love to", I said

We walked onto the dance floor, there was a fast song on so we danced. I had alot of fun, until a slow song came on. That's when things got alittle awkward, I went to leave but Ted grabbed me. He pulled me towards him and into his arms. We swayed back and forth to the music, I looked into Ted eyes. From that moment on I knew I'm in love with Ted Dibiase.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Please review.

xoxoButterflyBabe97

* * *

It was the next day at school, and I still couldn't get my mind off of what happen last night, between me and Ted. I don't how but I'm having brand new feelings about him now. I used to see him as a rebel, womanizer, and a jerk, now I see him as misunderstood,(maybe) boyfriend material, and sweet.

I was at my locker when I saw Ted leaning up against the locker next to mine. I looked at him smiled.

"Hi, Ted", I said

"Hey, I just wanted to ask you about our date, tonight", Ted said

"Okay, what about it", I asked

"What do you want to and where do you want to go", Ted asked

"I don't know suprise me", I said closing my locker walking off with a smile on my face

* * *

The the first bell rang, I walked to my Biology class. I saw Maryse sitting in my seat, I just rolled my eyes and walked up to her.

"Your in my seat", I told her

"I don't see your name on it", Maryse said in a snobby way

"Well, I think Mrs. Martin would like to see you out of your seat", I said trying to keep my cool

"Or maybe Ted might get confused. I mean with me sitting here, he won't get a chance to make little kissy faces at you", Maryse said laughing

"Why you little-", I said, but was interrupted by

"Good morning class, Maryse and Bridgette get into your assigned seats, please", Mrs. Martin said in her always cheery voice

"Yes, Mrs. Martin", Maryse and I said at the same time.

Maryse finally got out of my seat and sat down into her own, I just rolled my eyes at her and sat down. I was major annoyed at the fact Maryse would try to through Ted in my face. She is such a hater, it's not my fault Ted likes me. If I had it my way I wouldn't be going on this date with him or would I?

* * *

It was after school and Nattie was at my house helping me get ready for my date.

"Stop shaking your making me mess up your makeup", Nattie said

"Sorry Nattie, but I can't help it I'm nervous", I said freaking out all over again

"Listen, Bridgette just take a deep breathe", Nattie said trying here best to calm me down

I took three deep breathe before, I finally calm down.

"Okay, I think I'm fine now", I said feeling very relaxed

"Good now sit down and let me finish your makeup", Nattie said

After Nattie got finished doing my makeup, I put on my close. I wore a causal dress, that stopped at my knees, with cute opened toed pumps. Nattie picked out everything and when I looked into the mirror, and it didn't look bad. It was the cutest outfit I've ever wore that Nattie had picked out for me.

* * *

It was now 7:30, and Ted was now outside. I am so nervous that I can't stop shaking, Nattie keep trying to calm me down but it isn't working. When I finally did calm down, Ted came to the door and asked for me.

"Hi", Ted said smiling

"Hey", I said smiling back at him

"Are you ready to go", Ted asked

"Yeah, let's get this night started", I said

"Okay", I said

Ted took my hand and lead me towards his car. He opened the door for me and I thanked him.

* * *

The date started off great we went out to eat at a very expensive restaurant. We talked and laughed and got to know eachother alittle bit better. Then we went out to a carnival, it was so fun. Ted won me a beautiful huge pink teddy bear, that made me very happy. We went on a roller coaster, ferriswheel, and a spinning tea cup ride. I had so much fun, that I didn't want the night to end.

It was getting late, but Ted told me not that the date isn't over yet. And he was right, he took me to a beautiful beach. We decided to walk on the beach, and just talk to eachother.

"So, why do they call you the bad boy of Beverly Hills High", I asked

"I've been in trouble with the law quite often. Been in juvie three times", Ted told me honestly

Wow, that's alot what did your parents do about this", I asked him

"Nothing, my dad didn't care all he did was pay the judge alot of money to not keep me in juvie for more than two weeks, and my mom well she didn't care as well", Ted answered

"Oh, sorry for making you get that personal", I apologized

"Don't worry about it, besides your a great listener", Ted said getting very close to me

"Well you know what they say, if you want information just ask", I said looking up into his blue eyes

"What do they say if they want a kiss", Ted asked

"I don't think they made a saying for that yet", I said

With that said Ted pulled me closer to him and kissed me. The kiss was so passionate that we couldn't pull away from eachother. When, we finally did pull away we smiled at eachother.

"I think we should get going", Ted said

"Yeah, your right we should", I said

* * *

We finally arrived at my house. I was getting out of the car when Ted offered to walk me to the door and I said okay.

"I had a great time tonight Ted", I said as we got to my front door

"Yeah me, too maybe we can do again next time", Ted asked

"I like that, maybe this Saturday", I asked

"Yeah, I'd love to", Ted said

"Bye", I said to Ted

"Bye", Ted said, but before I went into the house, he grabbed me and kissed me. When he pulled away I just smiled.

I can't believe tonight just happened, maybe this can work out better than I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, everyone here's the new chapter. I hope all of you guys enjoy it.

xoxoButterflyBabe97

* * *

It's been two months since me and Ted's first date. We had four more dates after our first one. During those dates, we have grown closer and closer to eachother. We are unseparable, even Nattie can't pull us apart. She has done everything should could to pull us apart, she even tried to bribe me into going shopping, but that still didn't pull me away from Ted.

Some people say Ted and I are boyfriend and girlfriend. Others say that it was just Ted being desparate, because of his breakup with Maryse. But, to tell you the honest truth I don't know if were are boyfriend and girlfriend. Ted and I never talked about it. Even thought there are times that Ted does act like my boyfriend.

I was walking through the doors of Beverly Hills High, with a huge smile on my face. Every was looking at me like I was crazy of something. I walked to my locker and grabbed my books for History and Biology class. I closed my locker and went searching for Natalya. I was walking in the halls until I was grabbed from behind. I screamed so loud someone was bond to hear me.

"Stop sreamin' your giving me a headache", Ted whispered in my ear

"Ted, you idiot! You gave me a heart attack, what do you want", I asked

"I just wanted to say hi", Ted said innocently

"Well, hi ", I said

"That's the way we say hi. We say hi like this", Ted said leaning in kissing me. I kissed him back, but we pulled away when we heard someone clear there throat behind us. We turned around to see Maryse and her parrots, Melina, Rosa, and Jillian.

"Well, well, what do we have here girls", Maryse asked the three girls behind her

"It looks we have the nerd and the fool", Melina answered

"Yeah, look at these two they look so pathetic", Jillian said to Melina

"Ted your so stupid for leaving a girl like, Maryse. To be with that piece of trash right next to you. I mean come on look at Bridgette and then look at Maryse, you went from something to nothing", Rosa said and the girls just laughed

"Oh sweetie I'm going to show who's trash", I said lunging at Rosa, but Ted held me back

"Bridgette calm down she isn't worth it, let me handle this. Will you four just shut up? God you four are the most annoying people on Earth. All you do is walk around here making fun of other. And the last time I checked I'm not the fool, I just made a smart decision and do you want to know what that decision was Maryse", Ted asked Maryse while a crowd of kids started to form around us

"What was that oh so smart decision, Ted", Maryse asked him

"The smart decision I made was to leave a dumb blond gold digger like you, and trading up to be with a beautiful smart brunette that likes me for me", Ted shouted at Maryse

"Oh, your so going to great that", Maryse told Ted starting to walk off

"Oh, and Mayse", Ted called out to her

"What do you want", Maryse said very annoyed and embarrassed

"If you and your brainless sheep mess with Bridgette again you will have to deal with me", Ted warned Maryse

"And why should I stop messing with her", Maryse asked Ted

"Because nobody and I mean nobody messes with my girlfriend", Ted said

"Girlfriend! What!", Maryse and I shouted in shock

"Yeah, that's right my girlfriend", Ted said smirking

"I hate you two", Maryse screamed at us walking away with her parrots following behind her. When she was finally out of view, I turned to Ted and smiled at him.

"So, I'm your girlfriend now", I asked Ted smiling like a geek

"Yeah, I mean if you want to be", Ted asked me

"Oh, I want to be alright", I said smiling

"Good 'cause now I can do this", Ted said kissing me passionately

As we kissed the whole school was there watching us and clapping. Me and Ted pulled away embarrassed of all the people watching us kiss. All of a sudden the bell rang for the first period to start.

* * *

It was night time and I was sitting on my bed finishing up my homework, when there was tapping on my window. I got up and looked out the window to see Ted standing there throwing rocks at my window. I open the window and poked my head out of it.

"Are you crazy, you could break my window", I asked

"Yes, now let me up", Ted said

"How are you going to get up here", I asked him

"By climbing up this", Ted said pointing towards the white lattice the was wrapped in vines starting climb up. As he finally got to the top, and climbed into the window I whispered to him.

"What in the world possessed you to do that", I asked him

"I wanted to come and see you", Ted said

"You couldn't do it the normal way", I asked

"I'm a bad boy Bridge. I don't do anything normal", Ted said. I just rolled my eyes at the nickname he just gave me.

"Okay so what are you doing here", I asked sitting next to him on the bed

"I was bored, plus the stupid parents are fighting again over money", Ted said laying back on the bed

"I'm sorry to hear that", I said

"You don't need to be sorry, it's not your fault. Besides I don't care anyway", Ted said

"Why do you always say that", I asked him

"Always say what", Ted asked

"Everytime something is up with your parents you say you don't care", I asked him

"This may be hard to believe, but everyone doesn't have picture perfect families. No matter how much money you seem to have", Ted said shouting at me. I flinched alittle and Ted just sighed.

"Come here", Ted said pulling down next to him, so that I was laying on the bed beside him

"You didn't have to get so angry, I just asked a question", I told Ted looking him up at him

"Look Bridge I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. Its just that talking about my parents sets off my temper", Ted apologized

"It's okay, I forgive. I guess I shouldn't be so nosey", I said

Ted was going to say something when we heard the door hand jiggle. I whispered for Ted to hide and he hid in the closet. The door opened to reveal my father.

"Oh, hi daddy what brings you in here", I asked

"I heard voices and shouting up here. I came to check it out", My dad said

"It's nothing but the t.v, daddy", I told my dad smiling innocently

"Okay, princess. You finished your homework", My dad asked

"Yes, it's all finished", I said

As my dad closed the door and left, I sighed in relief. I walked over towards the closet door, and let Ted out.

"Is he gone", Ted asked

"Yeah, that was a close one", I said

"Yeah, look I gotta go. Can't risk your mother coming by", Ted said walking over towards the window.

"Bye", I said to him

"Bye", Ted said giving me a kiss on the lips, then he climbed out the window


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, everyone here's the new chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it.

xoxoButterflyBabe97

* * *

It was morning when I woke up. For the first time in my life I was happy to go to school. I just couldn't wait to see Ted, he was just too cute. I got up showered, brushed my teeth, and got dressed. I was wearing a cute Clueless t-shirt with jean capris, and black and rose All Star Sock Rolldown Converses. I put on lip gloss and light eyeshadow, I looked in the mirror casual and stylin' just the way I like to look.

I was going to leave my bedroom when my cell phone buzz. I picked up my cell phone and saw I had a text from Ted. I smiled and read it. It said to meet him outside in ten minutes. I walked down the stairs ate breakfast, kissed my parents goodbye.

When I got outside, I saw Ted leaning against his grey 1968 Ford Torino GT Convertible. I walked over towards him in shock.

"I love your car", I told Ted staring at the car

"Thanks, I get that alot. Are you forgetting something", Ted asked me

"I don't think so", I said looking at him very confused

"Let me remind you", Ted said leaning in to kiss me, but I put my hand on his lips

"What was that for", Ted asked

"Hello, we are still in front of my house. My parents are probably watching us", I told him. Me and Ted turned around to see my mom and dad in window watching us. When they spotted us looking they backed away from the window very slowly.

"Okay, that was so weird", Ted said looking at me

"Let's get out of here, now", I said getting into the car

* * *

As we arrived at school, Ted and I met up with Nattie, David, and Tyson.

"What's up, girl", Nattie said

"Hey Nattie, David, Tyson. How have you guys been", I asked them

"Oh, we've been fine. But, we have seen you two getting quiet cozy lately. Plus the little scene yesterday confirmed you two are officially together", Tyson teased

I blushed and buried my face into Ted's chest.

"Don't worry about it baby. He just jealous of our love", Ted told me rubbing my back

I looked up at him with a smile on my face

"Bridgette what's wrong why are you looking at me so weirdly", Ted asked me

"You called me baby", I said

"Yeah, so", Ted asked me

"I think it's very sweet", I said kissing him

"Ewwww, will you two quit it? You two are sickening to look at", David whined

Ted and I pulled away, when we did I saw that Ted had some of my lip gloss on his lips. I decided to wipe it off. Then I turn to David and just rolled my eyes at him. He stuck out his tongue at me, and I did the same thing.

"Okay cut it out you two", Nattie said getting in between us

"Sorry, Nattie", I said

"It's okay, Bridgette", Nattie said

Before we could say anything else the bell rang for us to go to the first period.

* * *

It was after school and I was standing outside talking with Natalya. When Tyson came running towards us, in a panic.

"What's up with you babe", Nattie asked Tyson very worried

"I'm fine Nat. Bridgette I need you", Tyson said

"For what", I asked him

"It's Ted he's in the gym. He's in a huge fight, it's getting very violent. You gotta come quick", Tyson said

I didn't need to be told twice. I took off running towards the gym, as I stepped inside I saw a huge crowd of kids yelling and screaming. I cut through the crowd to get to get to the front. As I got to the front of the crowd, I saw Ted beating the crap out of this kid. I walked over towards him and pulled on his shirt, yelling for him to stop. When he finally got up I saw he had a bloody nose and bloody mouth. But the kid he was beating up injuries was way worse than his.

As we got outside, Ted was angry and walking towards his car. He got in the car turn on the engine and just sat there. I walk towards the passenger side of the car and just stood there.

"Are you going to get in or what", Ted asked

I got inside the car with a sigh. I looked over at Ted and saw he was gushing out blood from his nose. I looked in my backpack and pulled out a pack of tissues. I took the tissues out of the pack, and placed the tissue on his nose.

"Thanks", Ted said holding the tissue on his nose

"Your welcome", I said

* * *

Ted drove to my house, and he was getting worse blood was everywhere. So I decided to bring him inside. We went upstairs into my room and I went to the bathroom to grab a first aid kit. When I came back in the room, I sat on the bed next to him.

"Here swish this around in your mouth", I said handing him a cup of peroxide

He swished the peroxide around and spit it back out in the cup. After about 20 minutes of working on him. He was all better.

"I'm sorry", Ted apologized

"For what", I asked

"For what you had to see today. I never wanted you to see this side of me", Ted said

"It's okay, Ted", I said

"No it's not, Bridge. I just don't know what came over me", Ted said

"Ted I don't care what you do. I will still be here for you, no matter how many people you beat up", I said

"You mean it", Ted asked looking into my eyes

"Yeah, I do mean it", I said avoiding his gaze

"Bridgette, do me a favor", Ted asked me

"What", I asked

"Look at me", Ted said

When I did he kissed me with alot of passion. I didn't want to pull away. Everything was going fine until Ted climbed on top of me. That's when I pulled away.

"What's wrong", Ted asked

"Ted get off of me", I said getting very nervous

Ted did as he was told. He asked me what was wrong with me. I told him nothing, but he didn't give up.

"It's just that...Ted, I'm not ready for that yet", I said looking at him

"Bridgette, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I mean we did just get together", Ted said

"Can we just take things slow for now", I asked him

"Yeah, we can do that", Ted agreed

I looked at the clock and saw it was 8:30, it was an hour before my parents get home from work.

"Ted you need to go. My parents will be here soon", I told him

"Okay see you morning", Ted said getting up. I walked him to the door, before he left he kissed my cheek. Told me goodnight, then he finally left.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi, everyone here's the new chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. The ending for the chapter was xMyHeartShine's idea. If you guys have any ideas for the story, I would love to read them and put them in the story. I hope you guys enjoy it.

xoxoButterflyBabe97

* * *

It was the next morning, Ted and I are sitting outside on the stairs of the school. After what happen yesterday I tried to keep Ted out of trouble as much as possible. Ted had his arm around me, we were just talking every now and then kissing.

"So, since today is Friday I was thinking about us going to the movies or something", Ted suggested

"I would like that", I told him

"Maybe afterwards we could hang out at my house", Ted said

"What, you are literally letting me come to your house", I said

"Yeah, why not", Ted said

"That means I have to meet your parents", I told him

"Trust me they're not that interesting", Ted told me

"Well I'll just have to see that for myself, won't I", I asked him

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Just kiss me", Ted ordered me.

I leaned in, kissed his lips. His lips were soft like rose petals. When he pulled away I smiled at him.

"What are you smiling at", Ted asked

"I'm smiling at you", I answered

"Why",Ted asked

"Because you make me smile", I said to him

"If I make you smile then what do my kisses do", Ted asked

"They make go crazy", I said

"In a good way", Ted asked

"Yes", I answered him

Just then the first bell rung. Ted got up and grabbed my hand and helped me up as well.

"Gotta get going to class. I can't afford to be late again", Ted said sarcastically

"See you later", I said kissing his cheek, then I walked to my first class

* * *

Later on that day school was just letting out, and Ted was waiting for me at my locker.

"Hey, I missed you", I said kissing him on the lips

"Yeah, I know. I mean who could miss these lips", Ted asked

"Shut up", I said hitting him on the chest playfully

"So, are you ready to get going", Ted asked

"Yeah", I said shutting my locker

* * *

As we arrived at the movie, we were deciding on what we wanted to see

"How about Just Go With It", Ted suggested

"No, what about Black Swan", I asked

"Are you sure you can handle that", Ted asked

"What is that suppose to mean", I asked

"It just that I don't want you to get scared and then have to hold on to my arm, the whole movie", Ted explained

"You are way to full of yourself, you know that", I asked him

"So, I've been on more than one occasion", Ted said smirking

"Oh my god, ewww your so gross", I said

"Hey, don't hate me for telling the truth", Ted said

"Oh, would you just come on the movie is about to start", I told him

* * *

We arrived at Ted's house and it was huge, I was literally in shock. It was so big and beautiful , it look like it has alot of rooms. I even saw the pool, and I have to say it's very impressive. We walked towards the front door and Ted opened the door. When he did my jaw dropped it was beautiful inside.

As I was looking at the house, Ted's mother came down the stairs.

"Oh, Theodore you finally made it home. I was so worried about you, you should have called", Ted's mom said pinching his cheeks

"Mother stop it", Ted said taking his mother's hands off his cheek

"Sorry, oh and who's this cute little doll", Ted's mother said walking over to me.

"Hello, Mrs. Dibiase, I'm Bridgette", I said

"Well, Bridgette it's very nice to meet you. Your so pretty", Ted's mom said

"Thank you, Mrs. Dibiase", I said

"Oh, please sweetheart call me, Farrah", Ted's mom said

"Bridgette, let's go upstairs, now", Ted said walking towards the stairs. I followed right behind Ted. When got into his room it was surprisingly clean.

"Wow, Theodore you have a clean room", I said laughing

"Don't you ever call me that. I hate that name", Ted said

"Aww, don't get mad. I love that name", I said laughing

"But, in all seriousness I have to tell you something", Ted all of sudden serious

"What is it, Ted", I asked

"First let me start off by saying, I really care about you and I don't want you to get hurt", Ted told me, by now he grabbed my hands.

"Ted tell me what's going on", I asked very worried

"Your a bet", Ted said

"What", I yelled

"Your a bet, that why I'm with you. I bet that I could get you to go out with me and fall for me. But, I'm the one falling, and I'm falling hard for you. I never thought I was going to get so attached to you. I'm going against the rules here, but I don't care", Ted said

"You had a bet on me", I asked in disbelief

"I'm so sorry, Bridgette. I never meant hurt you", Ted apologized

"How you think I would react when you told me this happy", I asked tears coming out of my eyes

"No, but I didn't want you to find out from anyone else. Besides, I wanted to tell you before we got too serious", Ted said

"I can't believe you did this to me. You had me thinking we were couple, when it was all a lie. And to think I was in love with you. I just knew it was too good to be true", I said going towards the door. Until Ted grabbed me and kissed me, when finally pulled away I let out a sigh.

"I hope you, enjoyed that kiss Ted, because it will be your last", I said waking out of the door


	7. Chapter 7

Hi, everyone here's the new chapter. Let's just say it's a real shocker. I hope you guys enjoy it. Sorry it's so short.

xoxoButterflyBabe97

* * *

It's been a month since, Ted told me about the bet. Ever since then I haven't been the same. I'm always sad and depressed, I even feel lonely. Ted tried to talk to me at school the other day, but I just blew him off. I couldn't face him not after what he told to me, I'm a train wreck. And Ted wasn't looking any better, it looks like he haven't slept in weeks.

Today it's a Wednesday, and I was at school. I was sitting on the grass hill, under a tree by myself. Nattie wasn't here today, because she was sick with a stomach virus. I was writing in my journal, when someone sat next to me. I looked over and saw Ted sitting next to me.

"What do you want", I asked him

"I want to hear your voice", Ted answered

"Well, you hear it. Now leave me alone", I said

"I'm not going to leave that easy. I miss you", Ted said

"I miss you, too. But no matter how much I miss you I can't let you hurt me again. I can't let you break my heart like you did, and I won't let you play with my emotions", I said to him

"I won't you just have to trust me", Ted said

"I did trust you, but you hurt me", I said

"My god what do you want me to say? I said I'm sorry, I don't have anything else to say. I miss you, I want you, and hell I even need you. I'm going nuts without you, I even getting to the point were I'm ripping my hair out my head. Do you even know what your doing to me?", Ted said

"I can't Ted, I can't let you hurt me again", I said walking away

"I love you", Ted shouted at me as I walked away. When, he said that I stopped and turned around.

"Love is a strong word, Ted. But, next time you say 'I love you' to me say it like you mean it", I said walking away to class

* * *

It was nighttime and I was doing my homework, when I got a text from Nattie. The text read I needed to come over her house quickly. At first I thought it was nothing, until she texted me again, and said it was important.

When I arrived at here house, her father answered the door he looked very angry. He told me Nattie was upstairs. I got upstairs to Nattie's room, when I stepped inside the room I saw Nattie on the floor crying.

"Oh my god, Nattie what's going on", I asked walking over towards here wrapping my arms around her.

"My dad's going to kill, Tyson", Nattie cried

"Why, what did he do", I asked her

"He...he...", Nattie stuttered

"He what broke up with you", I guessed

"No Bridgette he didn't break up with me. Bridgette, he got me pregnant", Nattie told me crying her eyes out

"What! When did you find out", I asked

"Two months ago, I never told anyone. Now everyone knows, my family, Tyson, and you. You probably don't want to be my friend anymore", Nattie said

"Don't say that Nattie, I will always be your friend. I would never look at you differently, I love you Nattie your like my best friend.", I said hugging her tighter

"Thanks, Bridgette", Nattie said

"No, problem. So what did Tyson say", I asked her

"Tyson wants me to keep it, because he wants to be a father so bad and wants to give the baby things he never had. But, my dad wants me to get rid of it, or give it up for adoption", Nattie told me

"The big question is Nattie what do you want to do", I asked her

"I don't know, I really don't", Nattie said to me


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the new chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it.

xoxoButterflyBabe97

* * *

It was the next day at school, and I was still in shock from what Nattie told me. I can't believe she got pregnant, so young. I always thought we were going to raise our children together. I never thought that it would happen so soon.

I outside of the school talking to Nattie when Tyson walked up. He walked over towards me and gave me a hug, then he walked over towards Nattie, hugged, then kissed her cheek.

"Hey, Tyson", I said

"Hey, Bridgette. Nat and I have something to ask you", Tyson said to me

"Okay what is it", I said

"Can you help us sneak around", Nattie asked

"For what", I asked

"My dad won't let me see him anymore. So can you help us", Nattie asked

"Sure, I'll do", I said

"Yay", Nattie said jumping up in and down, hugging me

"So what are you guys going to do about the baby", I asked

"I don't know", Nattie said

"We will probably keep it", Tyson said

"Oh, well I gotta go get my books out of my locker. See ya later", I said walking to my locker. When I got to my locker, I saw a red rose attached to it. I also saw a cute card with a teddy bear on it. I took the rose off my locker and the card. The card read:

_When we first meet you made me the happiest guy on this Earth today. When I finally got you I was so happy. I just never thought I would have a girl like you in my life. But, when I broke your heart our whole relationship shattered. I feel really bad for making you cry, I guess being cool cost me the most important thing to me. This card might not get you back, but at least you know how I feel about you. I really do love you, no matter what you say._

_Love, _

_Ted Dibiase_

After, I got done reading the note, I just smiled. I had to be honest with myself, and realize I love Ted. I have to realize the feeling isn't going to go away. He's everywhere I turn now, and he's not going to go away unless I tell him how I feel.

I grabbed my books out of my locker and went to Ted's. When, I got there he was grabbing his books out of his locker. I went over to him.

"I forgive you", I told him

"You do", Ted asked in disbelief

"Yes, I do and I-", I said, before Ted kissed me. Ted's kiss was so passionate that I couldn't pull away. I missed those soft lips of his.

"So you want to be my girlfriend again", Ted asked me

"Duh", I said kissing him again

* * *

Later on that day it was nighttime, Ted and I was in my bedroom studying. Well at least I tried to study, but Ted had other ideas.

"Stop it, Ted. I have to study this test it's very important", I whined

"Calm down, Bridge. Live alittle", Ted said kissing my neck

"But, it's tomorrow. I don't want to fail it. Ted stop it, it tickles", I said, as I giggled

"Again, who cares about the frickin' test", Ted said, continuing to kiss my neck

"I do", I said

"Well, I don't. Now drop the books and lets make out", Ted said

"Is that all you care about", I asked him

"Of course, I'm a guy I have needs", Ted said

"I swear why do I like you again", I asked Ted

"Because you think I'm hot, smart, funny, and bad", Ted answered

"All true, plus that your an amazing kisser", I said kissing him on the lips

"Your not so bad yourself", Ted responded kissing me back

"Thanks, that means alot coming from you", I said

"What's that suppose to mean", Ted asked

"Oh, nothing. By the way I have to ask you something", I said pulling away from him

"Okay, throw it on me", Ted said

"I was thinking about you going to the dance, the drama club is planning", I asked

"A dance by those nerds, no way", Ted said

"Hey, I'm in the drama club, and we are not nerds. We are just very theatrical people", I said

"If I go what's in it for me", Ted asked me

"I'll give you a thousand kisses", I told Ted

"Deal. So how do I have to dress", Ted said

"In costume", I told him

"What! No, no deals off, Bridge. I'm not going to do that", Ted said

"Sorry a deal is a deal", I said to Ted

"You are not being fair", Ted complained

"Awww, Theodore life isn't fair", I said teasing

"What have I told you about calling me that", Ted asked tackling me on the bed, tickling me

"Oh my god, Ted stop tickling me", I said laughing so hard

"Apologize", Ted demanded

"No, never", I said in between laughter

Two minutes later, I was still being tickled. By now I was laying here crying my eyes out, I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay, okay I give up", I shouted

"I knew you would give up soon. These fingers never let me down", Ted said kissing his fingers

"Oh shut up. Your fingers nearly killed me", I said

"You still breathing aren't you", Ted asked

"Yes, I am", I said

"Therefore you are still alive", Ted said

"I hate you so much", I said

"No you don't you love with all your heart", Ted said

"Okay, so what if I do", I asked him

"Then, I'll say I love you too", Ted said leaning to kiss me

"You mean it", I asked

"I don't know. Do I or don't I", Ted asked

"I don't know maybe you have to show me during our relationship", I said

"Okay, let the lovin' began", Ted said kissing me


	9. Chapter 9

Here's the new chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it.

xoxoButterflyBabe97

* * *

It was the next day, I was in my locker when I felt arms around my waist. I turned around to see Ted standing there with a smile on his face.

"Goodmorning, babe", Ted said.

"Goodmorning, sweetie. How's your morning", I asked him.

"Stressful", Ted answered with a sigh.

"Come on, tell me what happened", I said.

"It's my dad. He's been nagging me forever, about everything. He said that I need to get my head on straight. That I need to start thinking about college, my career, and my life. And then he started talking about some other crap I tuned out", Ted explained.

"Ted I hate to break it to you, but he's telling you the truth. Next year we're going to be seniors, the biggest moment of our lives. Then, there's college that's going to determine our careers", I said.

"So, your saying I college can determine everything", Ted asked.

"Yes, Ted it can", I said.

"Why do I need college to determine my life, when I know who I'm going to spend it with", Ted said.

"Who", I asked.

"You", Ted answered.

"Ted, that is so sweet", I said kissing his lips.

"Yeah, I know you say that everytime I say something", Ted said.

"That's because everytime you talk something romantic comes out", I said closing my locker and started to walk down the hallway, with Ted following.

"I was thinking, if you would like to come over tonight", Ted asked me

"What's the occasion", I asked

"Nothing, it's just casual", Ted said

"Okay, I'll come over", I said looking over at him smiling

"Good, because I wasn't taking no for an answer", Ted said

* * *

Later on that day, I was over at Ted's house watching t.v in Ted's bedroom. I was laying on the bed with Ted. Ted was suppose to being watching t.v, but he was too busy looking at me. He's been looking at me for about an hour now, and it's kind of freaking me out.

"Okay what are you looking at", I asked Ted

"Oh, nothing. Just admiring you", Ted answered still looking at me

"Ted would you stop that your freaking me out", I said

"I'm sorry. I'm just nervous", Ted said

"About what", I asked very confused

"I have a present for you", Ted said

"What is it", I asked getting very excited

Ted opened up his nightstand drawer, and pulled out a tiny red velvet box. When I saw that I gasped in shock.

"Ted that isn't what I think it is", I asked him

"No, it is not a engagement ring, if that's what you're thinking it's a promise ring. Here open it", Ted said

I opened the box and my mouth opened in shock. The ring was so beautiful, it was a Double Heart Design Diamond Promise Ring.

"Oh, Ted it's so gorgeous. This must of cost a fortune", I said slipping the ring on my finger

"It didn't, but even if it did your worth it. Bridgette with this ring I promise to never hurt you. I promise to be the best boyfriend ever. I also promise to love you no matter what", Ted said smiling at me

"Ted, I'm never going to take this ring off", I said kissing him on the lips

"Yeah, your better not this is my promise to you", Ted said kissing me back

As we were kissing, Ted got on top of me. At first I started to freak out, but then I remembered the promise ring. So, I trusted him, not go too far.

"So, what happens now between us", I asked him pulling away from the kiss

"Maybe, we will get alittle more serious", Ted said

"Meaning", I asked

"Meaning I can get jealous if another guy talks to you", Ted answered

I just laughed at him, until he kissed me again.

"I love you, Bridgette", Ted said

"I love you too", I said to him

"Can I ask you something", Ted asked

"Okay what is it", I asked him

"Do you want to stay the tonight", Ted asked

"What about your parents and my parents", I asked in a panic

"Don't worry about them", Ted said

"What do you mean don't worry about them. They're our parents we can't just ignore them. I mean if my parents find out I stayed out at a boy's house, they will freak out. I'll be grounded until I'm going to college", I said

"Baby, learn how to relax and live alittle. Have fun while you can, we are only teenagers once", Ted said

"You know what you're right", I said

"I know I am. Just trust me. I mean do you trust me", Ted said kissing me on the lips

"Of course I trust you, Ted", I said smiling

"So you will stay here with me", Ted asked me again

"Yes, I'll stay with you", I said


	10. Chapter 10

Hi, everyone here's the new chapter. Sorry it took so long. I hope you enjoy it.

xoxoButterflyBabe97

* * *

I woke up the next morning, to hear screaming and yelling downstairs. I looked over at Ted, who was sleep I shook him until he woke up.

"What, Bridge", Ted said sitting up in bed, rubbing his eyes

"I hear screaming downstairs, and I think it's our parents", I told him

"Oh, no are you serious", Ted asked

"Duh", I said getting out of the bed, and ran out of the bedroom to the banister staircase in the living room.

"There you two are! Bridgette you are in big trouble", My mom yelled at me

"Hi, mommy. What brings you here", I asked her nervously

"Don't try to play innocent with me. I can't you sleep at a boy's house and especially his bedroom. Have you completely lost it", My mom yelled

"Hello, but my son has a name", Farrah yelled at my mom

"Excuse me, but who are you yelling at", My mom yelled back

"Mom stop it! Ted's my boyfriend, and just so you know nothing happened", I told her trying to calm her down

"How am I suppose to know, your hair is all over your head", My mom said

"Okay, maybe that will raise some eyebrows to some, but I'm telling the truth nothing happened between Ted and I", I tried to explain

"Mrs. Ester nothing happened between us. Bridgette is telling the truth, it was also my idea that she was even here. I asked her to stay, at first she refused because she didn't want to get in trouble until I convinced her to. I'm sorry for disrespecting you, and rules", Ted explained

"Well, I except your apology Ted. But, you won't have a chance to do it again, because as of today you and Bridgette can no longer be together", mom said

"But, mom-", I said

"No, buts you two can't see eachother and that's final. Now let's go", Mom said to me

I sighed and looked over at Ted. He looked at me and told me everything was to be okay, we kissed then I left.

* * *

As I got home me and my mom were arguing non-stop. I kind of felt bad for my step-dad, because he didn't know what to do.

"I hate you, you're always trying to ruin my life", I shouted at my mom

"How is that, all I do is trying to help you", Mom said

"Like how trying to make me lonely and miserable like you are", I asked her

"No, I love you Bridgette. I care about you, you are my daughter", Mom cried

"Stop lying to me! You don't love me", I shouted at her

"Yes, I do sweetie", Mom said

"No you don't because if you did, you've wouldn't of took Ted away from me. Do you know what you just did? I love him, mom he makes happy", I said

"You don't know what love is sweetie. You're only 16. When I was that age I thought I loved your dad, but looked how that turned out. When I was 16 your father got me pregnant, and you know how that came about. Your father told me he loved me", Mom explained

"So, what does that have to do with me", I asked her very annoyed

"I don't want you to end up 16 and pregnant", Mom said

"Oh, trust me mom I won't be like you", I said about to walk away but she pulled me back

"What is that suppose to mean", Mom asked

"You want me to be honest", I asked her

"Yes, say what's on your mind", Mom said

"I don't want to be a sad excuse for a mother, like you were when I was a kid. You put the spotlight on dad, but you don't put it on yourself", I told her

"What are you talking about", Mom asked me

"Oh, you don't know how about we take a trip down memory lane. I remember when I was 4 I saw you doing drugs in the living room", I told her

"Be quiet, Bridgette", Mom said

"Oh and how about the time when I was 3, when you sent me upstairs to me room so you could sleep with another guy", I said to her

"Be quiet, now", Mom ordered

"Or how about the time when I was 5 and you got so drunk that you feel asleep, and forgot you had cookies baking in the oven. Do you know what I had to do? I had to call 9-1-1, that's right me a 5 year old", I said to her

"I said be quiet!", Mom shouted slapping me across the face. I turned to her, I looked at her for about two minutes. Then I ran upstairs and packed my bags, I called Nattie to pick me up.

* * *

I was now at Nattie's house, crying my eyes out. Nattie tried to comfort me, but nothing she did worked.

"Come on, sweetie. Your mom loves you, it just that you drove her over the edge", Nattie said hugging me

"I know, but I hate her so much. She is trying to ruin my life", I told her

"No she isn't she just doesn't want you to make the same mistakes she did", Nattie said

"You sound like a mother yourself", I told her giggling

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Oh, I have a surprise for you", Nattie said as the door bell rang, repeatedly

"Oh, what is it", I asked

"Let me go downstairs and get it. You wait here", Nattie said running down the stairs. When she got back upstairs, she had a person with her. She moved out of the way, and I saw Ted.

"Teddy Bear", I yelled calling him his nickname, and I jumped into his arms

"Hey, baby. I missed you", Ted said catching me in his arms

"Oh, cut it out it's only been a few hours. You know what I'm going to go down before I throw up", Nattie said going downstairs. I just rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, Nattie told me that you and your mom got into this huge fight, and that you were over crying your eyes out", Ted said putting me down on the bed

"Yeah, we started to fight about you", I said to him

"What about me", Ted asked me

"She thinks your going to get me pregnant, and ruin my life", I answered

"Bridgette, I would never do that to you", Ted said

"I tried to tell her that. Then she started talking about my dad", I said

"Who ", Ted asked

"No, my real dad", I said

"What about him", Ted asked me

"I rather not talk about that right now", I said

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry for causing the fight between you and your mom", Ted said

"Ted, it has nothing to do with you. It just my mom, being herself", I said to him, laying down on the bed. Ted layed down next to me.

"I never thought you had problem with you mom", Ted said

"Nobody does, the only person does is Nattie", I told him

"Hopefully when we have kids of our own, we won't treat them like our parents treated us", I said

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I love you, Bridgette", Ted said to me

"I love you too, Ted", I said

"I have to get going", Ted said looking at the clock. He was about get up from the bed, until I pulled him back down

"Stay with me, please", I asked him

"Okay, I'll stay", Ted said, kissing me

"Yay", I said smiling at him


	11. Chapter 11

Hi, everyone here's the new chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it.

xoxoButterflyBabe97

* * *

It was the next morning, I woke up to see Ted's arms wrapped around my waist. I smiled and tried to wiggled out of his arms, until he held me tighter.

"Stop moving", Ted mumbled

"Let me go I have to pee", I whined

Ted sighed and said,"Okay, make it quick."

After, Ted let me go, I ran to the bathroom. I returned to the bedroom a minute later to see Ted some what awake.

"It took you long enough", Ted said as I climbed back into bed

"I was only gone for a minute", I said

"I can't stand being alone without you that long", Ted said, leaning in kissing me

"Wow did I turn high school's biggest bad boy, into a lover boy", I asked

"Who said I had to be a bad boy, all the time. Besides I can always squeeze my girl, into my bad schedule", Ted answered running his finger through my hair

"Awww, I feel so special", I said

"You should, because of you, I haven't got in trouble lately", Ted told me

"That's a good thing", I replied

"I really do miss the thrill, getting into trouble. But, it'll just be a matter of time, before I slip into my old ways again. Unless, you do something for me", Ted said

"What is it", I asked him

"Let's runaway, let's go clear our heads. Get away from the drama of parents school, let's have a day were we go wild crazy. Get everything out of our systems", Ted suggested

"Runaway, are you nuts. I'm already in trouble with my mom. Knowing her she'll probably call the cops and get you thrown into jail, for kidnapping", I said

"Trust me she isn't, and I'm a kid myself. Also, they won't send me to jail, they'll just send me to juvie, again", Ted answered

"And I don't want you to go to juvie, Ted. If you haven't noticed I care about you", I said

"I care about you, too. That is why, I suggest us running away together. Come on think about it just the two of us. No parents, just us. What do you say", Ted asked

"I don't know can I think about it", I asked him

"Sure, take your time", Ted said kissing my cheek

* * *

"He asked you to do what", Nattie asked me

It was later on that day, after Ted left. I told Nattie everything, from start to finish.

"He asked me to runaway with him", I repeated

"What did you tell him", Nattie asked

"I told him I'll think about it", I said

"Your actually thinking about that. Are you crazy? Your parents will try to kill you", Nattie said

"I know, but he's right. I do need to get away from all this, drama with my mom and school", I said

"But it's still wrong", Nattie said

"I know, Nattie, but I love him", I told her

"Love isn't going to save you from the wrath of your parents", Nattie said

"I know, that's why we are doing it as a secret", I told her

"I have a question for you", Nattie said

"Okay what is it", I said

"What do you really want to do about this", Nattie asked me

"I really don't know, Nattie. I'm so confused right now. I just can't wrap my head around things. It's just stuff is happening so fast", I said to her

"Well just close your eyes and breath. That worked for me, when things get out of hand", Nattie said

I closed my eyes, and I took a deep breath. I was feeling alittle better, but not so much. I really don't know what I want, but I have to do something quick. It seems like my life is going up into smoke all, because of love. I don't know if I should stay or go.

* * *

Later on, I was laying in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Just thinking about everything that transpired in the last 48 hours. My life totally sucked. How did I survived 16 years, without going completely crazy. But then again I did find happiness somewhere, and that is from Ted. I love him so much, but putting life on the line isn't all that worth it. Or is it? It's so hard being a teen in California, where it's easy to run into trouble.

That's it, enough of thinking it's time to take action.

I picked up my cell phone, and dialed Ted's number.

"Hello, Bridge. What's up", Ted asked

"My answers yes", I said

"What are you talking about", Ted asked

"To runaway. My answer is yes", I said


	12. Chapter 12

Hi, everyone here's the new chapter. Sorry I made you guys wait so long. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

xoxoButterflyBabe97

* * *

I woke up the next morning in a huge nice looking hotel room. I got up out of bed, and walked over towards the window. I pulled open the curtains, to be blinded by the bright sun. I looked over towards the bed to see Ted laying there watching me. I smiled at him, he smiled back.

"Good morning", I said sitting on the bed

"Good morning, did sleep well", Ted asked me

"Yeah, it was alright. Last night was pretty wild", I said

"I know maybe that was alittle too much partying. But then again its Vegas what do you expect", Ted said

"You know our parents will try to kill us, when they find out we ran away", I told him

"Yeah, but lets have while we can",Ted said running his fingers through my hair

"So what are we going to do today", I asked him, changing the subject

"I don't know why don't we go to the pool", Ted suggested

"Okay, well I'm going to go get ready", I said getting walking into the bathroom

* * *

A few minutes later, Ted and I arrived at the pool. It wasn't alot of people there so that was always a good thing. I layed down in the lounge chair.

"Is this all your going to do while we are here", Ted asked me

"No, but might as well get a head start, before everyone else comes", I said

"Alright, if you need me I'll be in the pool", Ted said leaning down kissing me

"Okay, take your time have fun", I told him

As I lay there I began to think about Ted and I. Eventhough we been together a short period of time, I have fallen deeply in love with him. There is just something about him, that I love but can't put my finger on. He's always there for me no matter what. He everything I could want in a boyfriend, he treats me like I'm a princess or something.

As I was thinking this, I felt water dripping on me. I opened my eyes and saw Ted standing over me soak and wet.

"What are you doing", I asked him, smiling

"Well if you don't want to get in the water, I'll bring the water to you", Ted said smirking at me

"You are really getting annoying", I said rolling my eyes at him

"But, you still love me", Ted said

"Yeah, yeah whatever", I said getting up from the chair. I walked over towards him, and planted a small peck on his lips. Then, Ted picked me up, and through me into the pool.

"Ted, I'm going to kill you", I shouted at him

"I told you to get into the water, but you wouldn't listen", Ted said in between laughter

"I'm mad at you now", I told him pouting

Ted got in the pool, and grabbed my waist and he kissed me.

"I'm sorry, do you forgive me", Ted asked me

"I don't know maybe if you kiss me again, I might consider it", I said

Ted smiled at me and kissed me again. After, he pulled away, I thought for a minute.

"Okay, I forgive you", I told him smiling

"Good, because you being pouty was going to make me feel worse", Ted said

I just pushed him away from me, got out of the pool and walked back towards the hotel room.

* * *

Later on that night, I was laying down watching t.v, when Ted came back with some Applebees takeout.

"So, what are the plans for tonight", I asked him

"I don't know we'll probably do something crazy", Ted answered

"Like, what", I asked

"It's a surprise", Ted said

"You're always surprising me with something", I said to him

"Well, you need them", Ted said

"Can at least get a hint", I asked him

"Okay, just one hint. The hint is bells", Ted answered

"Bells, what kind of bells", I said

"Sorry no more hints", Ted said

"Why am I with you again", I asked him

"Because you think I'm sexy, a great kisser, and very smart", Ted said

"Yeah, keeping lying to yourself", I said jokingly

"Why do I have to lie when we both know it's true", Ted said smiling at me

"You got me this time", I said totally defeated

* * *

It was an hour later, when told me to go get ready for my surprise. I did what I was told. We got in the car and drove around alittle bit.

"Where are we going", I asked him

"You'll see just sit back and relax", Ted said

We drove alittle more until we arrived at this small building. The sign on read wedding chapel.

"Oh my god, Ted this is not what I think it is",I asked him

"Actually it is. I love you Bridgette, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So will you marry me", Ted asked me

"Yes, Ted, I'll marry you", I said excitedly

Ted took my hand and we walked into the wedding chapel, ready to get married.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi, here's the new chapter. So sorry it took so long, I've been super busy. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

xoxo ButterflyBabe97

* * *

It was the next day after Ted and I got married, I have to admit at first I was alittle nervous to get married. But then I thought about it and said oh what the heck! Have fun while I'm young. Ted is actually happy about being married to me. As a matter of fact we already act like a married couple. I just love Ted so much that I can't stay away from him too long.

But, anyway I was sitting on the bed, painting my nails when Ted came in and sat on the bed. Almost causing the the nail polish to fall, but I caught it.

"Ted be careful, you almost spilt the nail polish", I told him smacking him on the arm lightly

"Why are even painting your nails anyway", Ted asked me, laying back on the bed

"Because, I'm bored", I said continuing to paint my toes

"Well my beautiful wife shouldn't be bored, now should she", Ted asked running his hand up and down my back, causing shivers to go down my spine

"Would you stop it? I can't concentrate", I said

"Stop what, touching you", Ted asked continuing to touch my back

"Yes, now can you stop", I asked him

"I don't know maybe if you kiss me, I will stop", Ted said

I leaned over and plant a kiss on his lips. Until, he grabbed my waist and deepened the kiss. The kiss was so passionate that I didn't want to pull away. Until, his cell phone rang.

"Aren't you going to answer that", I said in between kisses

"Just ignore it", Ted said in my ear, then continuing to kiss my neck

"How about you just answer it", I said pulling the phone out of his pocket and pushing talk, then putting it to his ear

Ted groaned, and rolled his eyes at me. I smiled back at him, winking in his direction.

"Hello", Ted said in a annoyed voice

"Ted, it's Nattie! Man, you guys are in so much trouble", Nattie told him

"Let me guess our parents are going crazy...again", Ted said

"Yes, but it's even worse. Bridgette's mom and your mom is having a screaming death match over. Oh, and now Bridgette's mom is now choking your mom", Nattie said, watching the whole thing trying to hold in her laughter.

"Wish, I was there to see that", Ted said with a smirk on his handsome face

"There to see what", I asked him

"Our moms are trying to kill eachother", Ted answered

"Is that Bridgette, let me speak to her", Nattie said

"Here ya go", Ted said habding the phone over towards me

"Thanks. Hey, Nattie what's up", I said

"What's up, are you kidding me. You are going to get killed when you get back", Nattie said

"What if I say we are not coming back", I asked her

"You guys aren't coming back. Are you two crazy", Nattie shouted, which caused our parents to stop fighting and my mom to snatch the phone out of her hands

"Bridgette honey is that you", Mom asked

"Yeah, mommy it's me", I told her

"Oh thank god, are you crazy were are", Mom asked

"I can't tell you, you might try to come and get us", I said to her

"Wait, Ted is there with you. I knew it was that little bastard's fault", Mom said

"Mom stop, please", I said

"I want you to come home", Mom begged

"No", I simply said

"No, are you losing your mind. I said come home or I'll call the police, to arrest Ted for kidnapping", Mom threatened

"You wouldn't dare", I said

"Watch me", Mom replied back

"Okay we're on our way", I said finally giving up

When, I finally got off the phone, Ted started to yell at me.

"Are you stupid. Your screwing everything up", Ted yelled

"Would just shut up! I know what I am doing, I'm trying to keep you out of jail right now", I said to him

"What are you talking about", Ted asked asked me

"Well, who's the stupid one now. My mom said if I don't come back she said she'll tell the police to arrest you for kidnapping", I said

"Oh", was all Ted could say at this point

"Yeah, oh", I said rolling my eyes at him

"I'm sorry baby for yelling at you. I just don't want your mom to break us up. I love you way to much to let you go this easily. I'm sorry, Bridge", Ted said walking over towards me, then planning a kiss on my lips

"It's okay I forgive you. But, if you ever yell at me or call me stupid again, then I won't be so nice", I said to him kissing him back

* * *

5 hours later, Ted and I finally arrived at my house. Apart of me was nervous, but the other part was telling me to woman up, and to face my fears.

As we stepped into my house my mom came rushing up to me. She pulled me into a hug. Ted's parents did the same.

"Oh my baby", Mom said still hugging me

"Mom I can't breathe", I told her

"Sorry, sweetie. I just missed you so much. You've been gone for 2 weeks", Mom said

"Wow, 2 weeks big deal", Ted said in a smart alec tone

"You shut up you dilinquent. You took my precious daughter and did god knows what to her", Mom said looking over at Ted

"Are you serious? For your information nothing happened between us", Ted said to my mom

"Yeah, right. Why should I believe you. Your nothing but an animal, that needs to be caged up", Mom said

"Mom, stop it! Don't you ever talk to my husband like that again", I yelled at her

"Husband!", Everyone in the room shouted

"Sweetie, tell me your joking. You couldn't of married that...boy", Mom said can't believing her ears

"Well believe it, here is the ring", I said showing her the ring

"That's it, your going to stay with your father in New Jersey", Mom said to me

"What!", Ted and I shouted


End file.
